


Better Off

by TheLightfortheHopeless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightfortheHopeless/pseuds/TheLightfortheHopeless
Summary: Norman thought they were happy, he was gonna surprise his husband that evening. Little did he know it was the beginning of his worst insecurities. He thought they were happy. Were they?





	Better Off

It was a Friday, the day of their 5th anniversary. Norman rushed his way home. He wanted to be there earlier, so that he could surprise his boyfriend with a romantic night in. Some wine, an expensive dinner that cost way more than it should've but it was worth it, and a bubble bath to finish it off because, Chris loved his bubble baths. Norman smiled just thinking about it. He was so excited for the evening. If only he knew what was waiting for him at home. 

He knew the long days at work were suspicious but he wanted to make this an amazing night, because he never wanted to live without Chris. Chris deserved more, but Norman wanted to work for it. He knew that Chris loved him, but he also knew that Chris is just too perfect for him. So he wanted to work to keep him in his life. He doesn't want to let go, so he bought a ring. As drove up to the apartment, Chris' car was already there, thousands of thoughts ran through Normans mind. He said he was working all day. Norman slowly parked and slowly made his way into the building. Chris was never home early. Norman gulped and made it to the apartment door. He slowly put his ear up to the door when he heard talking.

"I just don't know, If I can keep doing this. I just can't stand it anymore, acting like everything is alright when I'm just not happy anymore." Chris' voice was heard through the door.

Norman's heart shattered, but he knew. Chris deserved better. He patted his right pocket where the box was. Chris had a better life ahead of him. 'It was only a matter of time.' a voice in the back of his mind said. No tears came, he cried months ago. At least he tried. He had an opportunity and he just threw it. Norman steeled himself before he got his keys and opened the door.

He turned the key, and opened the door. He looked forward to see Chris sitting by the counter with a look of shock on his face, that quickly morphed into panic.

"How much of that did you hear?" Chris asked quietly.

"Enough to know that this is a goodbye. Before you say anything, just know that I don't want to deal with all this bs. I knew it was coming. I'll grab my stuff and leave. I want you to know though that I love you with all my heart. If you feel this way, I won't stop you. You deserve the best." Norman said trying to muster a smile but ultimately failing.

Chris sat there silently, not saying anything. Norman just turned to their shared room to get his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Chris' voice rang from the other room.

"I'm just grabbing my stuff, and going. I'll be gone in an hour, I never had that much stuff anyways." Norman's voice held barely noticeable despair. "What did you hear me say exactly Norm?" "That you don't think this is working out, and you're not happy. You deserve at least happiness. That's why I'm leaving." Chris walked into the room wrapping his arms around Norman's waist. "I was quitting my job, I didn't want you to worry." Norman felt so stupid. It made sense, he has been hearing about the job at his Mom's restaurant wasn't working out. He cracked. He turned around and pulled Chris into his arms sobbing. "You don't want to leave me?" Norman asked in a small voice. "Never." Chris said so passionately that Norman knew it was the truth. Norman smiled, and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
